swsefandomcom-20200215-history
Consular-Class Assault Cruiser
Homebrew Reference Book: Clone Wars Saga Edition Fan Sourcebook - Vehicles and Vessels The Republic Light Assault Cruiser was another popular variant of the Corellian Engineering Corporation ''Consular''-Class Cruiser. The Assault variant was first used during the Stark Hyperspace War under the command of Ranulph Tarkin. While the ships were ineffective during that engagement, they proved their worth over the next two decades, serving during the years leading up to and throughout the Clone Wars. While they would sometimes be deployed in small groups to patrol unlikely targets of Separatist aggression, they were more often used as support ships to larger capital vessels. Capabilities The Corellian Consular-Class Assault Cruiser adds a double Turbolaser to the Salon Pod, as well as ample passenger space for nearly a battalion of troops. 50 tons of cargo space remains to hold a variety of troop Vehicles, most often Speeder Bikes, combat Speeders, or command Vehicles. Note that it is still possible to launch the entire salon pod as an Escape Pod, though this is not usually a preferred method of landing, as it deprives the Assault Cruiser of its heaviest weapon, as well as 25 SR, which remains with the salon pod. The Light Turbolaser turret is actually added to the ship's main hull and remains with the ship even in the case of a salon pod launch. Tactical Fire: The Republic Light Assault Cruiser is fast and maneuverable, often used to flank and harass enemy capital ships, making them more vulnerable to attacks from main ships of the line. As a standard action, the Republic Light Assault Cruiser can forego all attacks to provide tactical fire against a ship within weapons range. Designate one enemy ship of Colossal (frigate) size or larger and take note of the facing the Light Assault Cruiser attacks. All allies attacking the same target from a different face gain 1 additional damage die. This effect can stack with up to three Republic Light Assault Cruisers. Corellian Consular-Class Assault Cruiser Statistics (CL 13) Colossal (Frigate) Capital Ship Initiative: +0; Senses: Perception +6 Defense Reflex Defense: 18 (Flat-Footed 14), Fortitude Defense: 39; +14 Armor, Vehicular Combat Hit Points: 960; Damage Reduction: 15; Shield Rating: 125; Damage Threshold: 139 Offense Speed: Fly 12 Squares (Character Scale), Fly 3 Squares (Starship Scale); (Maximum Velocity 900 km/h) Ranged: Heavy Turbolaser, Double +4* (See Below) Ranged: Light Turbolaser +4* (See Below) Fighting Space: 1 Square (Starship Scale); Total Cover Base Attack Bonus: +2; Grapple: +51 Attack Options: Focused Fire (1 Square) Special Actions: Tactical Fire (See Below) *Apply a -20 penalty on attacks against targets smaller than Colossal size. Abilities Strength: 69, Dexterity: 18, Constitution: -, Intelligence: 14 Skills: Initiative +0, Mechanics +6, Perception +6, Pilot +0, Use Computer +6 Ship Statistics Crew: 10 (Skilled Crew Quality); Passengers: 400 (Troops) Cargo: 50 Tons; Consumables: 6 Months; Carried Craft: Various Support Vehicles Hyperdrive: Class 2, Navicomputer Availability: Restricted; Cost: 2,500,000 (1,750,000 Used) Emplacement Points: 1 (Main Ship)/4 (Salon Pod) Weapon Systems Heavy Turbolaser, Double (Gunner) Attack Bonus: +4 (-16 against targets smaller than Colossal size), Damage: 8d10x5 Light Turbolaser (Gunner) Attack Bonus: +4 (-16 against targets smaller than Colossal size), Damage: 3d10x5 Tactical Fire The Corellian Consular-Class Assault Cruiser is fast and maneuverable, often used to flank and harass enemy Capital Ships, making them more vulnerable to attacks from main ships of the line. As a Standard Action, the Corellian Consular-Class Assault Cruiser can forego all attacks to provide Tactical Fire against a ship within weapons range. Designate one enemy ship of Colossal (Frigate) size or larger. All allies attacking the same target gain 1 additional damage die. This effect can stack with up to three Corellian Consular-Class Assault Cruisers. Category:Vehicles Category:Starships Category:Capital Ships Category:Homebrew Content